You Are Mine
Dark was the night when he first came to me, that imperceptible being of enigmatic consequence, murk shadows on the moonlit stage that was my life. I implore that you listen to my story…please listen well as this could be my only chance to tell it. Dark was the night when he first came to me, that imperceptible being of enigmatic consequence, murk shadows on the moonlit stage that was my life. I implore that you listen to my story…please listen well as this could be my only chance to tell it. I’ll start from the beginning, my name is…well that’s not important right now. Being a student at college always ensured me to a hard-working life, countless days of research had already left my mind in exertion and with little joy to keep me in a virtuous state, it’s no wonder I couldn’t prevent the inevitable from happening. I had only two faithful friends in my life: Robert and Alex, of which I would give my very life if it would mean they wouldn’t get tied up in this disaster, after all this world is a wicked, unforgiving place and without friends existence would be a decaying husk of torment, don’t you agree? The three of us were always together, everyday would be the same blissful routine; we’d spend our strenuous day at college then afterward Alex would take us out to ice-cream – her treat, strawberry was always her favorite and mint was my choice, Robert actually didn’t like ice-cream all that much but he still joined us. Once we had all finished we would all head to Rob’s apartment to play video games, me and Rob always had a rivalry when it came to video games – always on par with each other, Alex wasn’t any good but it was still fun trying to teach her how to play, Alex would stay for a while longer than me…as you might have guessed Rob and Alex were an item, which was a bit soul-destroying for me when I found out to be honest, but that was a long time a go, against my choice I’ve learnt to live with being the third wheel. I would eventually head back to my apartment to finish the day with monotonous research and essay writing, spending time with my friends was easily the highlight of my days…it’s true what they say you know: It’s the small things in life that matter the most and you never realize what you have till its gone. Yes all was peaceful, until that wretched night when he clawed his way into my life. A thunderous chime awoke me that night, just thinking about that sound still sends chills down my spine, it was a chime like that of a church bell which was strange since there wasn’t any place of worship in our consumer-based town we lived in. Despite how fatigued I felt I decided to open my window and investigate – immediately the sky brought my attention to it…a pestilent green hue ran through it like a plague, the moon emitting a cold glow with an ominous dark touch. Then finally he ''appeared right before my very eyes, he was standing forlorn in my garden staring up at me – his eyes pierced my soul with its frozen touch, he had no other features; no hair, no ears, not even skin…just dead, azure eyes surrounded by a shadowed veil. Words eluded me, I couldn’t find the energy to move – it’s as if this thing, this being of malice was draining my very life force with each passing second. He didn’t move, he didn’t even blink… he just stood there for what felt like hours on end, just staring at me with those cold, lifeless eyes…until eventually, once again the chime echoed through my mind – louder this time; it threw me into intense migraines and coughing fits…but still I couldn’t move, I couldn’t stop staring back at ''him, only when I felt like I could take no more, only when I was at breaking point and weakened beyond belief is when he slowly moved toward me, those eyes gradually getting closer and closer. I knew I had to get away from him, but I still could not move, I looked at the floor – it’s as if my feet had been glued and my entire body encased in cement, I looked back up and there he was - we were face to face. I – staring into the blackest void that he held under that veil, then…a crooked yellow smile emerged from his shadowed presence, the sickness I felt then was so strong my eyes fell back into my skull and the last I remember of that night - all he ''left me with were these words: ''Mind and body – The same, you are mine now. That morning I awoke lying on the floor next to my window, I had always hated those moments in movies, you know where the protagonist wakes up and spouts “Oh! It was all a dream!”…this was no dream. I knew that. The sick irksome feeling I had felt that night was still with me, but I decided not to think upon it I had a feeling once I saw my friends again things would start to get better. When I entered through the college doors that day I immediately saw Alex there…crying, She always was a crybaby – falling to pieces over the stupidest things but still I asked her what was up. “Our head teacher, he’s dead!” she blubbered out. “What happened?” I asked. She just lowered her head and said quietly: “They just found him in his office…in a pool of blood” Sweet! a day off I thought to myself, I never liked the old fart anyway. “Well nothing we can do about it now” I said. “Let’s go get some ice-cream”. “How…how could you be so heartless!?” She cried. “What?” I shouted “Why are YOU acting like such a baby?” She slapped me. I just stared at her…rage filling my eyes; I wanted to hit her back 10 times harder…but I’m better than that, Alex ran off crying…I really didn’t understand her all that well, but hey what could I do for her anyway? After all I’m stuck in the friend zone ''she’ll just run to her ''Man and everything will be better right? Because what am I to them anyway? I realized then I had become a lot angrier than usual, rage flooded through my thoughts quickly and wicked thoughts of resentment for my two dear friends began to emerge, which believe it or not was unusual, I’ve never been an angry person. I decided to check out the crime scene – I don’t know what came over me but, I suddenly thought the sight of blood and a dead body would be interesting to look at. When I arrived at his office the police were swarming all over the place like festering cockroaches, they were blocking off the room but I managed to peek in. And there he was just lying there motionless…why did this sight fill me with such joy? I didn’t hate him THAT much, I decided to get closer to the door to eavesdrop on the policemen talking. “So any eye-witnesses?” said the first cop. “Just one…a young girl with red hair just found him last night” He explained. “Do you think she?” “No. She described someone else though; she said she saw a dark figure down the corridor leaving the crime scene” “Anything else?” “No. Just that he had huge, glowing blue eyes and a wide yellow grin”. I fell to my knees…it was him, that figure I saw last night. But why did he kill our teacher and also, why didn’t he kill me? He had every chance to. I couldn’t talk to the police; I was overcome with fear…I just ran home as fast as I could. When I got home I immediately checked out the garden where he was stood when he first came to me…nothing – no clues, no footprints, the back door wasn’t even unlocked! It was in the same condition I left it last night. Nothing made any sense, all I could think of were those words he said to me before I blacked out…what could he have meant? I decided to put it out of my mind for now – the worst was over and I still have a lot of work to do, still I double-locked all of my doors and windows, there was no way he was going to get to me this time. That night I was lying in bed eyes wide open, I reflected upon what I heard today, surely the policeman’s report was just a coincidence; it couldn’t have been the same thing could it? I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep. He haunted my dreams that night. All I could see was his face…that cold ominous face still staring back at me, you are mine now. These words filled my mind with an intense trepidation; a fear so excruciatingly wicked I hadn’t ever felt before in my life, I could still feel the extreme migraines in my sleep and the sick feeling never paused for a moment and still he remained there…staring back at me with those nefarious eyes, suddenly a chime echoed through my head, and I awoke. It seemed like this sick feeling was getting worse with each passing day, my strength had left me, it was so difficult to even walk down the stairs – there was no way I was going into college today, I didn’t feel like eating anything and I could barely drink a glass of water and still his face was there etched in my mind. I decided to try and drown out these thoughts with some television – better to rot my mind with senseless violence on T.V then thoughts of that fiendish being. I turned on the television and watched some cartoons, only to be interrupted by a news update. “Typical” I said to myself, but when I saw what the news flash was about, it filled me with indescribable terror. “An atrocity has befallen this educational system today as 15 victims were found dead in the early hours of the morning, all students aged between 17 to 20.” said the reporter. My eyes swelled up with tears, but for some reason I felt excited – why? Why on earth am I feeling these emotions? I should be crying or at least feeling condolence. The reporter continued: “Police reports state that they have no leads towards catching whoever is responsible for these terrible actions – the only evidence they seem to have is a single roll of film from the security cameras posted around the college; A man in a long black coat, this man has been described to us as having ‘Big blue eyes” and a ‘Wide yellow grin’ More to follow as reports ensue…”. I couldn’t believe it, it was him again, I couldn’t stay here anymore, he knew where I lived and what college I went to, I knew it wasn’t going to stop. I had to make sure Rob and Alex were okay, I couldn’t let him ''take them, they are far too precious to me. I ran as fast as I could to Rob’s apartment, exerting every ounce of strength I could to get there, I must have rang the doorbell about 500 times, finally he answered the door. “Hey what’s up?” He asked. I tried my best to explain my situation to him, desperately firing out words at him, when I finished he just gave me a blank stare…then starting ruthlessly laughing in my face. “Wait wait so your saying you saw this ‘thing’ or whatever that killed our teacher and those students and it said some stupid gibberish to you which made you black out…do you have any idea how insane that sounds?” It was clear he didn’t believe me for one second but that didn’t matter…Rob was like a big brother to me, I pleaded with him to let me stay the night tonight, I couldn’t bare the thought of seeing that horrible creature again. “You big baby” Rob said. “Of course you can stay the night, I’ll keep the ‘terrible’ ‘horrible’ boogieman away” He laughed. I didn’t take much notice to his mocking attitude, I was just glad to be safe and away from ''him. That night Rob and Alex were in his bed and I slept on the sofa, everything was quiet, the sickness had left me at last and I couldn’t even remember what his ''face looked like anymore, I felt like I could finally sleep peacefully, I closed my eyes, almost drifting off into a tranquil sleep, but then, the chime returned. My eyes opened without hesitation and I sat up like a shot, I quickly ran to the window – the same pestilent hue ran through the sky. “No…No!” I yelled, surely this couldn’t be happening again? He was going to kill them, my only friends – the only people I care about in this god-forsaken world. I had to stop him, but I as I ran to the back door the migraines started again, it felt like my head had split in half, the pain was so intense I threw up all over the floor, but I had to press on; I couldn’t let him get to Alex and Rob – I slowly got back to my feet and began to drag my way to Rob’s room, I was running out of time! The chimes grew louder and louder, I hurried as fast as I could to the door but at that moment…the lights turned on. It was Rob, he was alright! He came up to me and gave me his arm – helping me stand. “Jeez buddy are you ok? You don’t look so good” He decently said. I didn’t say anything, I just gave him a weak nod, I didn’t care about myself anymore I was just glad to see he was ok, I guessed it was finally over – that whatever it was that plagued my life before had finally left me be. Rob slowly walked me toward his room…but before we could get there…a chime echoed through the room. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I blacked out. I awoke glaringly the next morning – every part of my body ached as if I had been punched repeatedly, I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was in Rob’s bathroom, looking down at my arms I found small bleeding cuts, I stood up facing the door and slowly turned around. “No….NO!” I screamed. My worst fears had become reality; Rob’s body was sprawled over the bathroom floor in a pool of his own blood, his head cut off and his eyes gouged out, the empty husk of what used to be my best friend was facing me, lifeless, Alex was there too – hanging by her neck, choked with her own intestines, her body dripping with blood still twitching whilst slowly turning towards me. I was immediately filled with uncontrollable fury, I couldn’t take it anymore – the sickness – the migraines, Robert and Alex, I had enough. “Not them, you bastard! This is it! I’m going to kill you! I’m going to -” I stopped, as I looked down at my hands, they were stained and dripping with blood, the deep cuts and black bruises all over my arms looked as if someone had inflicted them upon me, my eyes glanced into the bathroom mirror, and I saw – ''Him, this time with deep-red blood stains soaked around his horrible yellow grin. It wasn’t really ‘him’ all along, it was me, him and I, we are the same person, the same being…now I understand “''you are mine now”'' His mind…my body. I killed my head teacher, I killed all those students, but the worst of it all is, I killed my two best friends, the only two people I’ve ever cared about in my entire life, now dead. And I knew it wouldn’t stop there, I knew that every night ''he ''would take over and more innocent blood would be spilt, blood spilt and more flesh consumed, it won’t ever end and there’s nothing I can do about it, I will forever remain as ''his ''puppet, surrounded by murk shadows on this stage that was once my life. ---- Well, that’s it, that’s my story, I hope you listened well… Oh yes that’s right! I never told you my name, well here’s a clue: We’ve met quite recently, just look up your contact list on your mobile phone and, there I am. I look forward to our next meeting, but for now, Pleasant dreams and I’ll see you soon. -An original story by AlanDirtbag Category:Monsters Category:Dreams/Sleep